


We Can Make It Through Anything As Long As You're Holding My Hand

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [31]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Desert Island Fic, Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: He got you into this mess, he can get you both out.





	We Can Make It Through Anything As Long As You're Holding My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr prompt](http://revenblue.tumblr.com/post/175374926849/14-perryshmirtz), "Trapped on a desert island".

"This is all your fault, you know," he complains as you drag him up onto the sand, and you roll your eyes. Who was the one who saved both your asses, again? Not him.

Slumping against him, you turn your attention to the next task: getting the aforementioned asses out of here. Contact OWCA, request a rescue mission, simple. You tap at your watch with a filed-down claw.

No response.

You pull the watch off, shoving it at him. His turn to save both your asses.

Which he does. Teamwork.

And then, you wait, with him, paw tucked into his.


End file.
